Super Emmet
by Edward-Lover1
Summary: Emmet tries to save the world in his own little way. Why? Well read to find out! ALL Emmet's POV, might be a one shot if it doesn't get enough reviews.
1. SuperEmmet Begins!

Ok this may end up weird but Emmet lovers will like it! It was funny in my head and I hope it comes out that way too! Read and Review! 

EdwardLover1 -  
Emmet's POV:

* * *

I have heard some pretty strange things in my time, and that is a long time FYI, but none of it was stranger than this: I apparently look like some actor who plays a young Superman, AKA Tom Welling!

It all started when I was asked "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Tom Welling?" for the hundredth time in a row!  
I was so P.O.'ed by this I just screamed"Yes! Everyone in Forks has told me THAT!! So please stop saying it."

I had gotten a little curious as to who this guy was though, so I went to the only human I could trust. "Bella, Can I ask you a few questions?" I said as I sat down in our living room that afternoon.  
"Sure, Emmet, anything at all!" She told me.  
"Well people are telling me I look like Tom Welling. So who is he and what does he do"  
"Ok, Emmet. He is the guy who plays the young Superman on _Smallville_! And if I can use the computer I'll show you what he looks like." She informed me.

"Oh of course Bella, me causa, su causa! Remeber?" I said. She laughed as we headed to the new "office" in the house. As She searched for a picture of this dude she told me of other things he was in. Like _Cheaper by the Dozen_, _The Fog_, and stuff I didn't really listen to. As she typed in the search keyword She told me that after I mentioned it I really do look like Tom.

Then she showed me the picture and I walked over to the mirror to compare us. I had to admit I did look like him, we could even be twins! Then I had a great idea. Since I am a super human I would become Superman!

"Thanks Bella, I got to go do some stuff. See ya' later." I called to her as I ran out the door.  
I heard her call back "Ok Emmet, Bye. Now where did Edward go to?" She said the last part a bit hushed though.

So I ran to my room and made a list of things I need to do to become Superman. The list went like this:

Super speed...Check

Super hearing...Check

Super Eyesight...Check

Super Strength...Check

Heat Vision...Not Check

Fly...Not check

But I decided to teach myself to fly and use heat vision. I started by asking Carlisle if it was possible. He laughed then saw that I was serious. But he told me no. So I decided to go on to flying. I watched how it was done in the movies and thought Simple as pie... wonder if we have any. Oh well.

I went to an excluded area of our property and tried to push off from the ground to become airborne but soon came back down with a thud. I tried a few more times and decided to try jumping off a tree into the air. That failed miserably and I landed on my head. Which probably messed my brain up a bit because I made a STUPID decision next.

I Found a High cliff and ran at maximum speed off of the cliff. I plummeted to the ground. I tried to flap my arms like birds but that only made the fall faster. When I crash landed in the ground I called my family to come retrieve me. When they got there they demanded an explanation. So I told them all about my plot to save the world as Superman and how it failed after they uprooted me. They were pretty happy to find that I was okay and not dead or something. We all went home but I was still scheming about how to become the Ultimate Superman! Muhahahahahaha!


	2. Bella In Distress

AN/: Okay I loved this story too much to just stop it. So here we are Chapter 2 of Super Emmet. I hope you like what happens in this one!

EdwardLover1

Ok, so maybe I did go a little over board jumping off the cliff. But I knew what to next! Get a super suit. For that I went to Alice, who was pleased that I wanted her to create my outfit for SuperEmmet.

So I waited.  
And waited.  
And waited... and then, you know what happened?  
I waited some more! When all of the sudden Alice busted out of the room. I gave her a questioning look.

"It's ALIVE, Emmet!" She Shouted. I gave her another puzzled look. "My Masterpiece is finished!" She told me with a French accent. Then she held her fingers to her mouth and kissed them like some kind of chef!?! I snatched the suit from her hands and ran to the other side of the room. I held it up to look at it and it was perfect! I thanked Alice and walked at human pace to my room. I heard Alice whisper something along the lines of tricking Bella into coming over for a makeover.

"Alice What are you plotting to do to Bella this time?" came Edward's thunderous voice from upstairs.  
"Nothing Dearest brother," Alice replied innocently. Then she bounced off to do who knows what! Scary thought too because she did one off those evil laughs, the one like MuHaHa...

It put on the suit to find it it perfect, the fit and the look. Alice was indeed good! I erupted out of my room singing: 'It's a bird, no it's plane, no it's Super Emmet!' like a five year old. But nobody was there to be seen. I just thought Edward and Alice had already seen it, and the rest didn't really care. But soon I heard Alice's Porsche pull up to the house. So I ran to hide in the closet.

"Bella just trust me enough to follow me okay? You aren't allowed to see so you have to keep that blind fold on!" I heard Alice telling Bella. As they left the room I followed quietly using Bella's scent. And that my friends is the one thing Clark Kent ain't got! I was outside of Alice's room when I heard her and Bella saying something.

"Alice, why are you tying a rope around me"  
"Silly Bella! So you don't run away. Duh!" Alice replied. Then an ear shattering scream for help came from Bella. "Good thing I sent the others on a wild goose chase." Alice said while laughing manically. Bella started crying and screaming. It was time to take action!

I broke down the door, and in one swift movement untied Bella and had the rope around Alice. I picked Bella up bridal style and took her down stairs. It was just in time for the others to get home. Edward walked in Saying: "Alice I don't think we be finding that..." He trailed off as he stopped dead in his tracks. His Face went from confusion to anger in one second flat! "EMMET! What are you doing holding Bella like that? And Why are you dressed like that?" He yelled in rage.

Rose apparently heard him yell this and rushed in. She too looked mad then sad. "Emmet, how could you? I loved you!" She said purely sorrowful. Just then Alice screamed to me: "Emmet you ruined my... OW" She fell down the stairs and crashed into the wall, still tied up!

""Well looks like Emmet and Alice have some explainin' to do!" Bella piped up as I set her on her feet.

After I was forced to change, we sat down to talk. "Where did that outfit come from?", "What happened while we were gone?", "And why is Alice tied up?" were the few questions asked.

"Well," Alice started. "I made Emmet the suit. Then I decided to send you guys out so I could trick Bella onto coming over to give her a make over"  
"I heard her plan so I intruded to save the day. You just got back in time for me to return Bella to safety!" I finished for her.  
"Okay. Now that you know, can someone please untie me?" Alice said a bit angered. Can't really remember but... I don't think anyone ever untied her! 


	3. not a real chapter

Author note on where I've been! Well it's I've had quite a time in the past 6 months. I found that my dad hates my guts, my mom and everything else good in the world! How fun is that? Then my mom and I spent a single weekend moving from Florida to Tennessee and since then I have had no time to write or type or anything but homework and schoolwork. Plus I had a play to be in and lots of other stuff you don't care about, but I just wanted to tell that even though I'm moving back to Florida in the next week, I'll be working hard for you guys and update as soon as possible! I may have something up on at least one story in the coming week but no promises because I will have exams to study for. Sorry for such a long wait but I'll try my best….

Edward-Lover1


End file.
